


Too Much to Drink

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and how much of the local hooch have you had, danny?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much to Drink

**Author's Note:**

> written for sidlj's baby-a-thon

"Hey, baby," Daniel said, staggering over to Jack and collapsing onto the bench next to him. "Enjoying the feast?"

Jack was glad that the firelight hid the blush he was sure was bright on his cheeks. "And how much of the local hooch have you had, Danny?" he asked lightly.

Daniel leaned hard on his side, resting his head on Jack's shoulder. "Just the one, I was being good," he said, grinning cheekily up at Jack. "Think it packs a punch, though."

"Nope, you're just a cheap date," Jack said, smiling fondly. He stood from the table, catching Daniel before he tipped over, and pulled Daniel to his feet. "Bedtime for drunk archaeologists."

Daniel was surprisingly quiet as Jack half-carried him to the house SG-1 had been give to stay in. He should have known better, but he was too shocked to protest when Daniel tugged him into the bed with him.

"Whatcha doing, Daniel?" Jack asked, trying to pull away. Daniel's grip was oddly steady and strong, compared to how much trouble he'd been having walking. And suddenly he didn't look so drunk, either.

"Getting friendly," Daniel said, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck loosely. He could easily have pulled away, but something in Daniel's voice stopped him. "Sorry for the deception. I just wanted to get you away from the table."

"You little rat," Jack said. He was holding the weight of his torso up off of Daniel, but this meant that their hips were pressed together. Jack mentally cursed; he was getting hard from the close proximity to his annoying, beloved teammate.

Jack was about to pull away--he'd come up with something flippant to say--when Daniel rolled his hips against him, and Jack realized he was hard, too. "Your little rat," Daniel said. "If...if you want me, that is." For the first time since this all started, Daniel looked nervous.

Jack didn't even have to think before he dipped his head to kiss Daniel's mouth. "I'm going to hold you to that. Baby," he added with an evil grin.

Daniel's matched it.


End file.
